You've Got Quite A Mouth On You
by Chaos Of Flames
Summary: Edward Cullen works as a teacher with Jacob Black and Bella Swan. What happens when Jake abuses his connections and hits on Bella one too many times and hits Edward? OCC/AH/AU Rated T for language and mild violence.
1. Chapter 1

You've Got Quite A Mouth On You

Edward's POV

I finally finished grading my last paper of the day and was packing up my things to leave the teacher's lounge when I saw her for the second time today. She was so beautiful; words could not do her justice. I picked up my laptop and papers and started to walk back to my room, the room we shared actually. She was the new, and desperately needed, history teacher, and her name was Isabella Swan.

I was about six feet from her and about to say hello to her when that vile Algebra teacher, Jacob Black, walked up to her and said something to her that I couldn't hear. Her facial expression went from confused to horrified then stopped at disgusted. She turned to look at him, smiled up at him, and said what sounded like, "Fuck off."

Then she turned and saw me and smiled genuinely before timidly saying, "Hello Mr. Cullen."

I smiled backed and said, "Hello Ms. Swan, and please call me Edward."

She smiled wider and said, "Only if you call me Bella."

I laughed, "I think that I can live with that," I replied.

After that we walked back to the room together; her to grab something she had forgotten and I to pack up and leave. As we started to walk away I looked back and saw Jacob glaring at me as though he wanted to murder me.

Jacob got away with anything he wanted, and it was despicable. He was a close friend with someone higher up in the works named Mike Newton, so he terrorized the staff here without reprimand. So, naturally, every teacher on staff here was intimidated. We knew that if we tried to stand up to him he would either get us fired or beat the shit out of us. The only one on staff that wasn't at all intimidated by him was Bella, but I'm afraid that she is going to learn very soon what he is capable of.

Once I had packed everything up, I turned to leave. Bella had realized that she had neglected to do a few things, so she was going to finish them up and head out. I told her I would see her tomorrow and left. While I was walking down the hall I distinctly heard a set of footsteps behind me.

"Hey Cullen," said the person. Oh fuck, it was Jacob. He quickened his pace so that he was walking beside me instead of behind.

"Black," I acknowledged him and nodded my head.

"There are a few things you and I need to get straight," Jacob began.

"And what would those things be?" I ask.

"Well for one thing, I can see you moving in on that nice, new piece-of-ass, Bella; and I'm going to warn you now, back off, she is mine," he warned.

That set me off, it infuriated me when he used the female staff members for his amusement, but this was a whole new level of wrong. No one was going to talk about Bella like that.

"Well, if I remember correctly; earlier, she told you to fuck off," I said, not caring what he did about it later.

"Why you insolent fuck!" He said.

Then he punched me in the stomach, knocking all the breath out of me. I doubled over and leaned against the wall for support then he hit me again. With that one I slid down the wall until I hit the linoleum and waited for the beating to continue, but it never did. That's when I noticed Bella had seen Jacob hit me and had started towards him with a look that screamed for blood. Then she spoke, but in a tone that held so much anger it surprised me that she didn't explode from it.

"That's it!" Jacob had yet to have seen her, "That was my last fucking nerve!" **SMACK!**

She just clocked him upside the head; if I hadn't been stunned I would have laughed at the expression on Jacob's face. He was stuck somewhere between shock and anger.

"Jacob you need to knock it the fuck off," she started.

"Aww, how cute, it looks like Ms. Swan here has a soft spot for little Eddie here," he said getting right up in her face, trying to frighten her with his size.

"And now you need to back the fuck up if you know what's fucking good for you," she says right to his face louder.

"And what are you going to do about it?" He asks.

"If you don't fucking get your dirty ass out of my fucking face, I'm going to kick you sorry ass all the way to fucking Ecuador and back. Now fuck off!" She finished at full volume.

What he did next was unbelievable; he leaned in and kissed her. From what I could see of her face she looked utterly repulsed. She put her hands to the front of his shoulders and, with all her strength, pushed him off of her, and he just smirked at her. She had such a look of anger on her face that even I was frightened of what she would do next. She balled up her hands at her sides and then punched him dead in the face. He collapsed and I saw that she had knocked him out cold. After that she wiped her hand across her mouth and spit on him. Then she walked over and knelt down in front of me.

"Are you alright?" She asked; concern etched on her face.

"I'm fine now," I smiled at her.

"That's good," she smiles back.

"We should probably get out of here before he comes to," I say, remembering the bastard lying on the floor.

"That's probably a good idea," she agrees.

As we walk away, she suddenly says, "I think I broke my hand on his face."

I couldn't contain myself and I burst out laughing.

"Hey! It's not funny!" She says pouting, "He's got a thick skull."

"You're right, sorry. The way you said it was…funny," I say apologetically, "If you want I can look at it, I took some Pre-Med courses in college."

"Sure, that would be great," she says, "Anything to avoid a trip to the emergency room."

I carefully take her hand and started feeling for any breaks.

"Nope, you'll probably have a nice bruise in the morning though. Put some ice on it when you get home," I say after a few minutes.

"Okay, thanks," she says.

"No problem it's the least I can do after you saved me back there," I joke and she giggles, "What brought on that sudden burst of awesomeness?" I ask playfully.

"I don't know what came over me. I think what started it was the fact that the stupid fuck thinks he's hot shit when he's dead fucking wrong and he's been fucking hitting on me all fucking day. As if I can't see that all the bastard wants is to get in my pants, it's fucking disgusting, and on top of that he can't fucking take no for a fucking answer. I mean I thought I made it perfectly clear when I told him earlier to fuck off but no of fucking course not. And then when I saw him fucking hit you…I completely lost it," she finishes her little rant, "I have quite a temper," she adds.

"You also have quite a mouth on you," I point out how much she just cursed.

"Yeah…I know…I have to work on that," she admits.

"Nah, I think it's cute," I stop and blush looking away.

"Thanks," she says quietly, and I look up to see her blushing a deep crimson as well.

"You're blush is lovely," I say without thinking again and then blush deeper. Damn word vomit. This only makes her blush even more.

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me sometime?" I ask.

"Of course, I would love to," she answers quickly.

"Great," I say and reach out to hold her uninjured hand. I was going to enjoy working here a lot more now.


	2. Damn Disclaimer

Damn disclaimer I always forget to put it in…grrrr…

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Smeyers owns it all. She is almighty.


End file.
